Do I Deserve Love?
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: A month before Shadow's birthday he gets a leather jacket and spiked bracelets from his friend Kris. He thinks they're silly but he wears them for her to make her happy for he doesn't like to see her cry and be upset. He goes over to her house too show her and reveals that he is single again and is willing to try going out again with her.


**This is kind of a personal story that I wrote the first chapter for. I really do have depression and shipping myself with Shadow really makes me feel better about myself that my fav character loves me back. Tell me if you would like to see more, for this will just stay a 1 chapter comfort fic that I wrote for myself. Kris is a shapeshifter now. I'm not very good at writing fanfics with my fan character because I don't like myself that much and I don't think that I deserve love a lot. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Shadow walked down the sidewalk in a black leather jacket and spiked bracelets. It was obvious to some that right then he was trying to look cool, but in reality, they were wrong, he was just wearing them to appease a friend, a friend that has self-esteem issues and he didn't want to make her sad by not wearing the gifts that she had got him for his birthday like, a month early. It was kind of embarrassing for him to be wearing clothes like this. He hurried to his friend's house before anyone could make any smart-ass comments about the way he was dressed. When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Hold on, I'll get it!" A voice said from inside the house. Shadow nodded.

The door opened and a crimson red hedgehog wearing a black shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and a black rose choker stood in the hallway.

"Shadow, you're wearing the stuff I got you for your birthday." The hedgehog smiled and blushed.

Shadow shrugged. "Yeah, I'm wearing it, it's just that I'd feel bad if I didn't because I know how you are and I don't want to upset you. So, you decided to be a hedgehog today?"

"Yes…Do you want me to change back into a snow leopard or no?"

"No, you're fine. Can I come in?" He asked.

Kris nodded and moved out of the way for him to get into the house. Shadow walked in and stood in the foyer. "You've got a nice house. I've never noticed it before."

Kris nodded. "Thank you, Ky just moved out so I'm on my own now. It's kinda scary being here all by myself but Ky said that he'd be around to help me every once in a while…"

Shadow looked at her face. Something was wrong. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's nothing, just being alone bums me out and I'm not good with people so that makes it worse…" Kris answered. She sat down on a bench up against a wall and sighed.

Shadow frowned and walked over to her. He felt bad. "Hey…" He tried to think of something to say to her that wouldn't make her feel worse. He breathed in when he got something and sat down next to her.

"Kris, I, I know that being on your own is hard. I've been on my own for a long time, and I don't even have a family anymore, and I know that with your condition it makes it hard to get up in the morning and even harder to talk to people and make friends, but I know if I can do it, you can too because I used to have the same problems. I still don't have that many friends, mostly because I don't like people."

Kris lifted her head and revealed that she had started to cry.

Shadow lifted his hand and wiped her eyes. "Don't cry."

She was making him have flashbacks to when Maria would get upset on the ARK. He didn't show it, but he hated to see girls cry because it always took him back. He lifted her chin up to where she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "It's okay."

"I know I must be annoying you now with my tears." Kris choked out. "I promise I'll stop crying. Stupid ass depression! There must be other things wrong with me as well." She started to hug the black and red hedgehog and put her face in his chest fur.

Shadow sighed and let the crimson hedgehog let her feelings out onto his chest. She was getting his chest fur all wet and it felt gross but he didn't do anything. She needed a place to cry and he was willing to be that place.

When he was sure that she had stopped crying he gently moved her off of him. "Are you done crying?" He asked her.

The crimson hedgehog nodded and sniffed. "Yeah, thank you for letting me cry into you Shadow. I know this might ruin your tough guy cred though."

Shadow shook his head. "No, no. It won't, as long as we keep quiet about it. Okay?" He replied.

"Yeah, I'm still so sorry for breaking down in front of you like this. If you want something to eat or drink I can get it for you." The female hedgehog started to get up to lead him to the kitchen but Shadow held his hand up.

"No, no I don't need anything right now. I'm not hungry." He protested.

"Are you sure? No coffee or anything. I have some Starbucks blend."

"No, I'm okay."

Kris got up anyway and took him with her to the kitchen where she sat him down at a wooden table. "I'm going to make some coffee for me though."

Shadow nodded and Kris went to go make herself a cup of coffee while he waited for her to get back.

"I actually came over not only to show you that I'm wearing the stuff you got me but to tell you that…"

"Tell me what?" Kris asked from across the kitchen.

Shadow looked at her and finally spoke after a few seconds. "To tell you that I'm single again, and that maybe we could…"

"We could get together?" She asked. Kris came out of the kitchen with her coffee and sat down at the table with him. "Really?"

"Yeah." Shadow answered. "We could try, if you want to."

"…Okay…This'll be my first time so, I don't know what to do." The crimson hedgehog replied. "But, in what form would you like me to be?"

"Hedgehog is fine." He took her hand and smiled.

Kris could feel her fur tingling all over. Her heart was pounding and she felt so happy, a feeling she really hadn't felt in a long time. She jumped up and gave him a big hug.


End file.
